Changing the Hate
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: Harry Potter died only to find himself waking up in a different world inside a dying child! It just had to be his bad luck. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Changing the Hate**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter o1**

**Summary:** Harry Potter died only to find himself waking up in a different world inside a dying child! It just had to be his bad luck. Fem!Harry

**Rate:** T

**Beta: ****Ptl4ever419**

**May** **contain:** Dark themes, Death, Angst, Blood, cursing.

**Author's Note:** I haven't read any crossover during the Warring States Period (And if there are, please recommended them!) and I got curious. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt. His lungs burned, trying to breath was difficult. His body felt cold and his core! He couldn't feel his magic.

Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Weren't you not supposed to feel anything when the killing curse was shot right at your chest?

"Atsuko-chan!"

Atsuko? Who is that?

"Ishimaru-dono, Atsuko is barely alive!"

Ishimaru…dono? Who is that?

Feeling warmth wrapped around his body, Harry Potter slowly fell asleep, the warm core inside his body began flowing again and it hummed with the entering warmth.

"Don't worry Atsuko-hime, you'll be okay."

* * *

Ishimaru Atsuko, a two-year-old princess to the clan Ishimaru and only heir to the said clan.

Harry cursed his luck. Not only did he die in his world, he had to go on living, but this time he had to possess a child! For crying out loud, couldn't he die like a normal person?

"Atsuko-hime, it's time to check for your check-up!"

Since Atsuko almost death, she was checked twice a day and was treated like a fragile glass. It annoyed him, since said child was him, and the medics had notice.

The two-year-old girl always squirmed underneath their arms and always seemed to attempt escaping the hospital, because, in this world, two-year-olds grew up more advanced.

"Now, now Atsuko-hime, if you allow me to give you your check-up, I can help you read." And that stopped Harry.

If he was able to learn how to read, he could figure out where in the world he was. All he had been able to discover was that they are in Feudal Era, Japan due to the style of dressing and how there are a lord and lady of the clan, the noble class, the lower class and the servants.

So, he was somewhere back in time.

Harry's first reaction to all this was shock and disbelief.

No way was he a girl or the fact that he had traveled back in time only to land himself in Feudal Japan. But after a month or so, he had adjusted to the new body. Experimenting with his body and movements. He confirmed that he was indeed alive and a girl.

Messy snow white hair and his green unique eye color, something from his old life still stayed the same, surrounded by full white eyelashes. Pale white skin and small nose with small thin pink lips. Chubby pink cheeks and round face. In all, a very feminine face.

Harry once more cursed his luck.

* * *

After a year living in Atsuko's body, he learned many things.

Women were seen only to be nurses or be married, manage the family estate, carry children, and entertain guests, especially her, since she is the heir of the Ishimaru clan. She had to marry a strong male and carry his child.

But Harry wasn't having it. Like hell, he was going to allow any of that to happen!

After having an almost heart attack due to people jumping the rooftops and climbing trees with only their feet.

Harry demanded to know about their abilities.

Ninjas. Chakra.

That's what most males of the Ishimaru clan were, what most of the whole continent were.

The whole bloody continent was at war with one another and the Daimyōs were happy to pay them for their dirty deeds.

Harry hated it.

He felt weak. Useless. Unprotected.

Like bloody hell, if the protection the men ordered to protect him gave him feelings of any comfort and safety. If Atsuko had died, then he could die as well.

That's where he began observing his father in secret. Watching him train the upcoming ninjas of the clan.

* * *

After the writing lessons, Atsuko went to her father's office.

Mentally preparing himself for the upcoming conversations. 'Come on, gather your Gryffindor bravery and do this!' Harry chanted.

"Otōsan, I would like to speak with you."

Ishimaru Keiichi was a big man, with a heavily scarred body and one missing eye.

"Atsuko-chan." He said, softness was heard in his gruff voice. "What would you like to speak to me about, child?"

Taking a deep breath, she stood straight as she could. Staring straight at his eye, "I want to become a ninja."

It was a heavy silence that filled the room. The smile was gone and his eye became hard. Hard as a rock.

"No."

"Teach me the arts of the ninja or I walk." Harry continued on.

"You stupid child, women aren't meant to be ninjas." His father counteracted.

"Then I will prove you wrong, I'll be the first female ninja in this clan" Harry persisted, "If you don't teach me, then I'll will walk away and teach myself."

He began laughing, "You will die out there."

"Then I'll die trying."

They both glare at each other, not one allowing themselves to slip.

"It will be a lot of pain and blood."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Fine, but I will not allow to back down after you start."

"I won't, I promise you Otōsan."

And when Harry made a promise, he went through with that promise, even if it meant blood and tears and sweat.

* * *

Living eight years in Atsuko's body, Harry learned things from the etiquette of being a lady to training to be a ninja, or kunoichi as he knew from his world.

It was hell.

But he didn't give up.

With a heavy sigh, Harry tied the messy white hair into a high ponytail before she straighten out the deep blue knee length kimono and the fur coat. Tightened the white obi and the red strings before patting down the well fitted hakama-style pants, checking to see if the wraps around her lower knee down to her ankles held tightly, and put the black sandals on.

Nodding her head in approval at her attire, she re-wrapped the white bandages around her wrists and all the way up to her elbow underneath the open kimono sleeves.

Silently escaping the Clan's compound, Harry grinned widely.

Finally, she was able to escape the watchful eyes of his so-called protection. The harsh training of his father. The dull boring etiquette classes.

Harry was free!

* * *

And he was… for a while before he stumbled upon a gravely injured child.

Damn the hero-complex instincts that stayed intact.

Damn the empty looking eyes on the child.

For crying out loud!

It was a bloody child, a child that appeared to be no less than six years old.

* * *

**Edited: 03/21/15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing the Hate**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter o2**

**Summary:** Harry Potter died only to find himself waking up in a different world inside a dying child! It just had to be his bad luck. Fem!Harry

**Rate:** T

**Beta: ****Ptl4ever419**

**May **contain: Dark themes, death, angst, blood, cursing, crude humor, male chauvinism.

**Author's Note:** Wow…I really wasn't expecting many reactions, but wows. I'm shocked and ecstatic. Thank you! I shall warn you now, my chapters aren't beta, so if you do see a mistake please tell me and I will most gladly go back and edit. So sorry for my silly mistakes but please do enjoy. I also would like to say, you guys are amazing! SO here is another chapter!

* * *

Dear Otōsan,

By the time you find the letter and begin to read it, I may be long gone. I have no wish to be the heir of the Ishimaru clan nor do I want to marry one of the many men of our clan.

I have no desire at the moment to carry a child to this world and even if I did want to, it wouldn't be with the disgusting pigs I call a clan.

I for one seek power and knowledge. I'll make a name for myself and be the first kunoichi. May it be by healing or by poison or by whatever I decide I want to strive for, I do not want a man in my life to tell me what I can and can't do. I don't want to sit inside a house, baring children and gossiping like the many women do in the Clan's compound.

I for one want to travel, explore the world, learn, and train.

You told me I will die if I step outside the compound, I'll prove to you I won't and even if I do die, I would have died for what I believe.

So please, do not look for me and if you do. I promise you I'll fight back if you drag me back home. May it be kicking, scratching, biting or poisoning.

I love you, but I can't stay caged inside.

Love forever,

Your daughter, Atsuko.

* * *

Atsuko sighed, rubbing her forehead, she observed the injured boy. Major blood loss, chakra depletion, few burn marks, and minor poison.

The kid was lucky to be still alive.

Cursing once more, she set herself to work. Removing the heavy armor, she cleaned the wounds with clean water she had in her storages before using her chakra to remove the poison through the opened wounds.

After the poison was extracted and Atsuko saving it for later inside a small vial, she used a green smelling mint paste to cover the smaller wounds, sewing the bigger wounds and using her chakra to tighten the grip on the sewed wound, eventually wrapping the wounds. Opening another vial, she used small amounts of salve on the burn marks, finishing her job.

Feeling his forehead, Atsuko cursed once more. The boy was running a high fever.

'Infection or could it be the poison?' Only thoughts that made her debate what she should do. Eventually, still cursing inside her head, Atsuko unsealed another vital colored blue. Handling the small pipette, she coaxed three small drops inside the boy's mouth.

Hoping things would get better.

* * *

A week had passed by, Atsuko made home inside an abandoned temple near a small river and away from any civilization.

The child was still sleeping, but the white-haired ten-year-old figured out which clan he belonged to.

Senju crest printed on the side of the collar, Atsuko grimaced. It had to be her luck. Senju is a well-known clan that is taking part the war-torn country in the Land of Fire.

She should have gone to the Land of Wind, but the air heavily filled with pure nature energy, she couldn't help resist and began traveling.

What Atsuko had discovered, nature energy is the closest thing that can resemble magic and she wanted that familiar feeling back.

With minor experiments with nature energy, she knew she couldn't hold onto much of it before it started to feel like poison in her body. She could only gather enough to last her enough for a week, too much started to burn her coils and not enough caused her to feel disillusion and run high fevers. She had to find a balance, which caused a two whole months to figure out a way to gather the nature energy without running her body down while still traveling.

Any offensive spells such as stupefy, diffindo, and expelliarmus of the many spells Atsuko knew weren't able to form, much to her frustration.

However, managing episkey, the nature energy glowed silver and managed to heal even if it took its time and much concentration.

Which was tiring and time-consuming.

Having plenty of time on her hands, Atsuko tried transfigurations and charms, they were much more difficult.

After seventeen tries trying to transform a twig into a spoon it exploded; Atsuko was on the verge of giving up.

However, after an hour, she stopped her experimenting. She couldn't be in a weakened at any state when outside in the middle of nowhere. Especially in a foreign land that had more casualties of battle than inside a clan compound.

Hearing mumbling coming from the boy, she hurried to his side.

Groaning, the boy opened his eyes, blinking before he settled at squinting them from soft light the beams of the sun gave.

"T-Tobirama?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Tobirama? Sorry kid, but you got the wrong person." Atsuko said, lifting his head and placing the wooden cup near his lips.

"Here, drink some water. You're dehydrated." Atsuko stated.

The boy groan, firstly, trying to refuse the water, but eventually caved in when he felt the cold water on his lips.

"There, slowly drink." She said softly.

The boy drank the water before sighing and eventually falling asleep once more. Atsuko sighed in relief as she touched the boy's forehead, the fever broke, but it still seemed that he was exhausted. Trying to think of the spell that Madam Pomfrey always used to diagnose her whenever she got hurt back then.

With a deep breath, Atsuko pressed her hands together and closed her eyes in concentration. Thinking of the spell and its purpose, the feeling of nature energy began to gather in her hands. Fighting for balance with her own chakra, she held the energy steady before she opened her eyes.

Biting her bottom lip, she moved her hands slowly towards the sleeping body.

"Exploratio." She whispered.

Nothing happened in that moment. Debating whether to turn off the energy. Inside her mind, she began envisioning the body, words writing on the side, pointing out what was wrong.

Feeling the nature energy begin fighting her chakra, she stopped the energy before it took over. Gasping for air, Atsuko stared wide-eye down at the body.

The boy was still sleeping, nothing changed.

No damaged, no foreign energy entering is body.

Atsuko managed another spell. Her smile widen and she couldn't help but laugh at the impossible. Trying to regain her breath, she sat up straight and tried to pull the memory of the image she saw inside her head.

Coming easily to her, she read off what needed to be done.

Dehydrated, small infection starting to grow in his right side ribcage and small burn marks on his arms and legs. Atsuko was relieved, the boy would live.

* * *

In and out of conscience for two more weeks, the brown haired boy finally was able to wake-up without aches or fatigue.

Flexing his fingers, he stared at his hands, feeling good as new. The last thing he could remember was trying to cover his face from hot flames coming close to his face and the piercing of a blade digging into his stomach.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts. Looking to his side, he stared at a girl. Messy white hair pulled into a high ponytail, her green eyes popping out of from her pale skin and white eyelashes.

"Um…who are you?" he asked, his voice was rough, his throat was constricting and he winced.

"Your savior, your healer…uhh whatever you decide to call me." The girl stated, waving her hand. "But, seeing as you are awake that, means you are feeling better."

He nodded his head.

"Well good enough. I have some stew, are you ready to eat something? At least some liquid?" She asked. He was only able to nod before he watched the white haired girl walk out from the burnt door way.

A few minutes passed by and she came back with two bowls, steam coming out of the bowl.

"Here." She said.

Sitting up slowly, he let his back rest on the wall and stared at the bowl before carefully receiving it. His mouth watering at the scent.

Mumbling itadakimasu, he grabbed the wooden spoon and brought the warm liquid to his mouth. Moaning in pleasure at the taste. Smirking, Atsuko followed his actions, digging in her own food.

They ate in silence; the only thing that kept them aware was the other's presence and the chirping of cicadas' right outside the temple.

Putting the bowl down, the boy took a deep breath. "Thank you for saving me, even if you didn't know me."

Atsuko shrugged her shoulders. "I have a thing, where I need to save people's lives…mostly little children." She said. "So, don't fret."

He nodded his head. "I'm Senju Kawarama." He then stated.

"Ishimaru Atsuko." Atsuko introduced herself, before continuing to eat, still staring at the kid in front of her, who was shifting nervously.

"Don't worry, after I clear you out, you may leave back to your family, I also promise not to follow you." Atsuko said, placing the bowl down, and impish grin on her face.

Kawarama was confused.

"Why? Most civilians would want something after helping a ninja."

"Not a civilian...per say but I'm also not a full ninja." Atsuko said before wincing. Really shouldn't have said that but her blunt personality tended to run whenever she didn't think things through properly…like saving a Senju child.

"Oh." The intelligent reply the Senju could utter before going into deep thoughts. "But how are you a ninja yet aren't?" He asked.

"Hmm…still training but since most females where I come from aren't trained to be ninjas and only housewives, I decided to change that."

"Oh, I understand." And he did.

Most women were thought to only live at home, bare children for more ninjas to be trained to fight for the clan. A very sad story, if he thought so.

"Where are you from…exactly?" He asked, catching up when she said from her place.

"Hmm…"Atsuko thought, tapping her chin as she frowned, deciding whether she say more than needed, but since she already slipped, she might as well earn the Senju's trust. Which could be helpful in case she got detain by any other Senju clansman.

"Somewhere around the Land of Water. Not exactly sure where exactly in the Land of Water." Atsuko finally said.

Kawarama nodded his head.

Well that was far…farther than he ever could hope to travel.

Settling into silence, Atsuko brought out a small scroll and Kawarama sat awkwardly only to have a loud yawn bring the white haired ninja-in-training's attention.

"Hm, why don't you go back to sleep, it's only afternoon at the moment."

And sleep he did, which he tried to fight off but he was too tired and mentally exhausted. Almost dying could do that to you.

* * *

**Edited: 03/21/15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing the Hate**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter o3**

**Summary: **Harry Potter died only to find himself waking up in a different world inside a dying child! It just had to be his bad luck. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **T

**Beta: ****Ptl4ever419**

**May contain: **Dark themes**, **death, angst, blood, cursing, crude humor, male chauvinism.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews and follows! I think you are going to hate me by the end of the chapter…maybe. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

They were having another argument, about what? Her lifestyle as a female shinobi.

It wasn't the first time that Kawarama had decided to question or comment on her reasons behind wanting to lead a life full of blood and destruction when she could stay home and become a mother, be safe behind people that would protect her.

"You just don't understand." Would be her response and that would make him annoyed with her.

"What is it that I don't understand?" He asked one day as they walked through the heavy forest.

'That this isn't my first life lived. That I used to be a boy, went through a war, survived and then got backstabbed by my own government and killed.' Atsuko commented on her head, her eyes harden and hid all her secrets that no one should know about.

"That is the thing. You'll never understand, especially since you are a male with power." Atsuko replied, avoiding his eyes and continued in the summer heat, her green eyes eyed the quiet forest around her.

Something was wrong.

Nothing came out okay when a forest was quiet and no animal being seen for hours and hours of just walking.

Kawarama had finally taken notice of the eerie quietness the forest was emitting, even with the sun being high up, shining brightly down on their necks, small insects could usually be heard around this time However, none were heard, making Atsuko nervous about whatever they might encounter if they headed forward.

"So, do we head forward or fall back?" The Senju asked, glancing at the female, who seemed very relaxed, however, her narrowed green eyes told another story.

"If you know another route, then lead the way."

Kawarama sighed.

"Where are you trying to go?" He asked.

Atsuko's eyebrow twitched, turning around to face him, "I need to get to the next village since someone finished my resources." She said, her voice was sharp and tinted with annoyance.

The male just smiled sheepishly at her, but kept a sharp eye behind her. "How much longer do I need to apologize?" He asked.

"Till you leave for your family." She shooed him.

"Are you kidding me? I can't just leave you out here in the unknown!"

"Tsk. Do you honestly think I need a man's help? I have been surviving on my own for a year before I found you half-dead. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead." Atsuko said.

"But you're a woman!" Kawarama finally said, making her step back. The white-haired female stared at him in shock, anger grew inside her, her finger twitched.

"And this woman nursed you to health, took the poison out of your system, healed your burn marks, feed you and dressed your wounds. She also protected you from any attacks of unknown shinobi while you were unconscious." She pointed out.

"Which is what women are meant to do, heal us men and yes, I know that small fact and I have thanked you for it, but it was simply luck you were able to fend yourself from any dangerous shinobi."

"Screw you." She spat out, flipping him off. Turning around, she continued down the path she was heading towards, even if it meant she met trouble down the path. She didn't want to deal with another male telling her she wasn't good enough to protect herself, that because she was a woman, she was only needed to nurse and help the injured men.

The brown haired male stood stunned at the rude gesture thrown at him, watching the female walk away from him. He grew annoyed.

Who did the female think she was? She was a woman and even though he understood that she wanted to break free from the views that women were known for and as much as he wanted to approve of her revolution, he was a male and it was integrated into him that woman are simply weak. They don't hold enough chakra to become ninjutsu combat experts, weren't strong enough and became too emotional.

They just weren't meant to live in the world of shinobi. As well, they were protected for a reason, they were the reason clans grew, because women bore shinobi children. They brought life into the world, they were not meant to take life away from other people.

Growling in frustration, Kawarama threw his hands up and walked the opposite way the female did, returning back to the small village they had passed hours ago.

The small village was nothing big, surrounded by a wall, separating the wild forest life and the village life, Kawarama observed the bustling village. Young children laughing and running around, the shop owners greeted everybody with a smile and offered specials.

He sighed. He missed his family and didn't know where exactly he was, not without a map. However, the only map he knew that was fully detail was the one the white-haired female had in her inventory.

"Hey, careful going into the forest." An old women said to a male who was putting on a straw hat.

"I will, Hinako." The elderly male said to her softly. Kawarama ears perked up at the mention of the forest.

"I'm serious, Mai-chan told me that there is a group of nuke-ninjas roaming around, stealing anything they can." She said harshly, her forehead wrinkled as she frowned heavily.

Kawarama repeated the words inside his head, looking over to where the stone walls stood, unsure what he should do, but the small niggling feeling he had made him move.

* * *

Atsuko huffed and continued down the run down path she was on, keeping a lookout around her. Her hand held tightly onto kunai knife underneath the long sleeves.

Muttering to herself, she understood in this world, a female was just looked down on and that angered her, made her blood boil. However, she knew that yelling and walking away from Kawarama wasn't the best idea, nonetheless, she couldn't turn around and search for the brown haired kid.

Who knows where he could have gone, probably already searching a way to get back home to his family, his father and any siblings, probably to his mother as well.

Home, something the white haired girl missed terribly, but she couldn't go back. Not after she promised her father she was going to be making a name for herself, even if it meant dying eventually, but she had no plans on dying right now. Even if it meant out running the five people following her right now.

She thanked her good luck at the moment for being a sensory type of ninja, even if it was weak at the moment because she swore to herself once she could, she would improve it and avoid any unfriendly ninjas heading towards her way or ones more powerful than what she could handle.

Deep into her thoughts, she quickly dodged a flying kunai towards her. Inwardly cursing, she hopped to the side and jumped towards a highest branch of the nearby tree.

Hearing the rustling of clothing and leaves, Atsuko decided that now was a good time to start running as fast as she could. Jumping onto more branches and moving herself further ahead; believing she may have lost them, she went back to the ground and ran.

Running past many trees and rocks, she figured she was getting closer to the Earth Country, she cursed. Either the people following her were Earth shinobi or rouge, considering how easily they were keeping up with her and apparently they found had her again.

Jumping out of the way of more flying kunai knives heading towards her, she moved to the right and cursed. They were steering her. Panicking, Atsuko gripped her kunai tighter, trying to calm herself down and figure a way out before it was too late.

Ignoring the aching of her muscles, the burning of her lungs and her lack of breath. She ignored the pounding of her heart and allowed the adrenaline flowing inside her to quicken her pace. Trying to move out of the path they were forcing her to follow, she had to dodge flying kunai knives and explosives.

It irked Atsuko that she couldn't make any other moves, but to move forward to wherever they wanted her to go. She should have gone back, but instead she moved forward inside the forest. This what happens when she ignored her instincts, just like when she was in Hogwarts, she would find trouble and try to fight her way through it to survive.

Coming to a halt at a blocked path, rocks after rocks piled all on top of each other, creating a wall. Atsuko panted, trying to catch her breath before she turned around and stood in alert. Watching five males come out of their hiding spots and jumping forwards, surrounding her.

That moment she felt fear creep up on her, or maybe it wasn't fear. How many times in her other life had she faced Voldemort and had no fear?

But this, this was different. Because with Voldemort, she knew what she was doing and what spells she could use, but this, she was very limited on jutsus and most that she knew were for healing. The only poison she had on her was to induce sleep. Perhaps, she should use that poison because her options were get injured and escape or die and see if she did die properly.

* * *

Kawarama wasn't sure if he had made it in time or what, but the spiked chakra was an indicator of something, he moved faster.

Since an early age, once he was able to comprehend and understand what he was being told, as a Senju male, he knew that he couldn't leave the white haired girl alone. She may be three years older than him, may not look that strong or be that quick, but Atsuko had the spirit of a fighter and someone who was trying to learn as much as she could.

Her green eyes told a story of an old veteran, already had dealt with a war and survived. Told a story of unknown intelligence of a life long lived and in search of something.

As a Senju clansman, he could not let a comrade go into a fight alone. Even if she was not a member of his clan, she saved him, nursed him, and got him back to his feet.

She was helping him go back home, to find his family.

She may be a woman, but he understood that women weren't that weak at all.

But it was sad, because when he was slowly starting to accept that woman can become fighter just like them, he had to go and be a hero.

* * *

Atsuko's green eyes widen, watching blood splatter everywhere, covering the rocks and ground.

She screamed.

Running to the brown haired boy, she caught him in her arms, trying to focus her chakra to close the wound.

After having steered to a rocky wall, blocking her of any escape, she had grabbed her sleeping inducing poison bottle and threw it into the floor, allowing the gas into the air, she stopped breathing, watching three out of the five member sway and fall into the ground quickly. While the other two having their faces covered, where protected by the gas.

Covering her mouth with her scarf, she took out two kunai knives and stood her ground.

Dodging kicks and thrown explosives, even if it meant that the people on the floor died, they tried to stop her from fighting against them.

The ten-year-old may have been quick, but she wasn't fast enough or strong enough to take on two bigger opponents at the same time yet. Fighting off one male, she used her chakra enhanced fist and hit him on the ribs, though it wasn't much, she heard a crack, allowing her to have a chance in knee him on the face hard enough to knock him out, making her smirk at the small victory, before moving back quickly and dodging another attack of flying kunai knives, however, she winced at the loud bang behind her.

Disoriented, she watched the blurred body moving towards her, trying to move and shake off the dizziness, she tripped back and watched the black and red blur stopped by brown and red.

Gaining back some mobility and her vision settling, she watched as Kawarama was slashed across the chest while his tantō was deeply impaled inside the chest of the enemy.

She let out a scream.

She watched his body slowly fall backwards and she hurried to catch him. 'No, no, no…oh please, no!' She chanted to herself, holding him tightly in her arms, while she held her left hand over the cut, trying to heal it close.

"Heh…" He let out, his brown eyes stared tiredly at her. "It's coated in poison." He whispered, coughing harshly.

"Of course!" She whispered harshly, her green eyes narrowed, tears falling down her cheeks and hitting his face.

"Come now," He wheezed.

"Don't talk!" She screamed, focusing more into the injury.

"Atsuko-chan…I'm dying…again." He said softly, patting her cheek.

"No you're not! Not on my watch." She said stubbornly, holding him tightly.

Kawarama just hummed, staring off at the sky. "Just…take care." He said softly, "Take my tantō to my family if you can…" He said, slowly starting to lose conscience. "If 'mot, train ya self. 'Come the s'rongest female in history." He mumbled.

"No!" Atsuko screamed. "NO! Kawarama wake up! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

The Senju wasn't waking up anymore, his eyes closed and blood covered his lower have of his face, she could no longer feel the pulse inside him. "No!" She screamed, trying to deny that he was dying.

"No, please don't die." She whispered, her shoulders were shaking, faced buried into his hair. "Please don't die on me, not like Fred."

"You're my only friend in this world."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi! I hope you all like this chapter. Yup, I saved him only to kill him off again...oops, but it did hold a purpose for Harry/Atsuko.

Well, please review and tell me what you think, um... we will venture in the dark of the shinobi life and war. And the PTSD that Harry/Atsuko is slowly starting to show. Hm, I think that is all. Remember to review and tell me your thoughts!

Bye, Lucy.

P.s. I will post the beta chapter once I have it. Okay, bye.

* * *

**Edited: 03/21/15**


End file.
